No Perfect Worlds
by FuckMePumps
Summary: The geeks never get the girls, while the cool guys get everything... including the girls. It's the natural order of things. Oneshot SasuSakuNaru. Pls. R&R.


**Author's Note:** Hello! It's my third Naruto fic! And I'm gonna keep on doing this until I lose count! Hahaha!

**Disclamier:** Don't own that blonde, spiky-haired, loudest ninja in Konoha or anyone else remotely related to him. I wish I owned Sasuke, though. Hey, I do! Hahaha! I mean, someday, I will. You can be sure of that. Hahaha!

_**-**_

_**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls  
**_

_**-American Hi-5, Geeks Get The Girls**_

_**-**_

I can't help but be saddened every time I see them together like that.

The way his arm was wrapped around her, the way her head was so comfortably nestled on his shoulder in sheer contentment.

Like needles in my heart.

I guess… okay, I _know_ I should have seen it coming. I mean, she has been in love with him, since like, oh, I don't know… forever? On the other hand, who knew he'd feel the same way about her someday?

He picked an ivory daisy that blossomed beside him and twirled it around his fingers before tucking it behind her ear. Her big blue-green eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. She reached out to the spot in the grass where he got it and found another white flower. She plucked it off and placed it in _his_ hair, giggling softly as she did so. He blushed a little, looking impishly at her for a moment, and then simply smiled.

Smiled. Sasuke just _smiled_.

I know, sounds weird, doesn't it? If you're imagining Sasuke smiling like he did when he'd just won a battle or just being cocky, forget it. This smile looked nothing like that.

This smile was oddly sweet, so honest, so sincere, so unguarded… it looked out of place on his usually cold features.

If you think you're taking this quite strangely, I'm sure it's a whole lot better than how I reacted.

_I was in a happy mood that day, strolling in the forest with a bunch of flowers in my hand. I slicked my hair back, today was the day I'm gonna sweep Sakura off her feet._

_The sound of laughter from behind the trees drew me closer. The voice was familiar… too familiar actually, but it's not really possible…_

"_Sakura, you look like… well, I can't say what you look like, but you look ridiculous." The voice said, chuckling all the while._

_I peeked from behind the tree trunk and saw Sakura with leaves and twigs stuck in her hair, her face a mask of irritation with her hands on her hips, and not far from her was… Sasuke?_

_Okay, black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, same blue-shirt-and-beige-shorts outfit, but there must be some mistake, because this Sasuke look-alike was holding his stomach as he laughed uproariously, with a big stupid grin on his face._

_My brows crinkled in confusion as I watched them. What the hell was going on?_

"_Wait, now I remember," Sasuke straightened up for a second. "Your hair looks like that bird nest I took from that tall tree when I was six." He began to laugh again, but somehow, I couldn't get used to it. Was he drunk?_

_Sakura marched over to him and whacked him on his arm. He rubbed it ruefully._

"_Ow, that seriously hurt, Sakura."_

"_Then maybe next time you'll stop making fun of me when it was you who made the big branch fall. Look at what you did!" She pointed to the tangled pink mass that lay atop her head._

_He glanced at it again, smirking, holding back more laughter._

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He held up his hands in apology._

_She turned away, crossing her arms. "Yeah, whatever."_

_He touched her shoulder, eventually putting a hand on each of them and making her face him. My grip on the unfortunate bouquet of peach roses tightened…_

"_Seriously," He held her chin. "I'm sorry."_

_They stood like that for a good long while before Sasuke started to tread his fingers through her hair, gently pulling out the dead leaves and twigs. Wait a minute, Sasuke? Gentle?_

_When he finished hand-combing her hair, he stepped back. "There. You look fine now."_

_Now it was she who laughed next, giving him a light peck on the cheek._

"_What!" I shouted, shocked. Truly, truly shocked. I dropped the flowers down on the ground, my hands shaking._

_Their heads turned towards my hiding place._

_In a split second, Sasuke was behind me behind the tree. Busted._

"_Naruto," He said hoarsely. "What are you doing here?"_

_I searched my brain frantically for a reply._

"_Uh, my shoelaces were untied… and… and I tripped." I stammered, trying to hide behind a goofy grin._

_He smirked. Okay, no more traces of 'peaceful-contented-Sasuke' here. We're talking evil smirk._

"_Our shoes don't have laces, Naruto." He retorted, glaring at me with those scary eyes._

"_I… uh…" I scratched the back of my neck, my eyes looking down at my shoes. Damn it. "I gotta go."_

_I ran, leaving the battered petals be trampled by the two lovestruck ninjas._

That wasn't the first time I saw them being… err… sweet to each other. It was just the first time I finally found something to prove my suspicions.

The sound of spattering water made me look back at them again.

They had taken their shoes off, their legs wading in the river. Sakura started to splash him with water, giggling. He smirked, and started to splash her back. In two minutes, their clothes were just next to soaked. They stared at the product of their foolishness and laughed.

Why him? Why couldn't it have been me?

It wasn't always like this, you know. There was a time when we were just a bunch of kids in the academy trying to learn how to be a ninja. A time where we've only started being Team 7. No one imagined this is how it'll all end up someday. Life does get more complicated when you're sixteen.

On the other hand, I mean, the three of us had been friends forever. Not exactly forever, but you get the point. And if this is what fate had in store for us, I guess I'll have to accept it. We were friends, and if I try to ruin the special thing (whatever it is) they have, I'd be a bigger bastard than Sasuke.

I'd deal with it. That's right, that what I'll do. I'll have to accept that our threesome will have an item in it. It won't really change anything, except I'll have to tolerate some sappiness once in a while, but for Sakura and the bastard who'd always been there for me, I'll do it.

Isn't that what friends do anyway?

I guess I'll just have to let her go.

That's way easier said than done.

God, it hurt.

Who am I kidding?

It hurt A LOT.

I wanted to be the one to hold her, to make her laugh, to show her that I care…

I guess the cool guys always do get everything.

**Autho's note:** Just to say, I don't really like the pairing SasuSaku. I dunno how or why I did this. Which is maybe why it came out not that good. Anyway, that's just me. What do you think? Say it all when you

REVIEW!

And I mean, REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'm really desperate, whatever you want to say, comments, praises, constructive criticism, I don't care! Just, please, if there's a teeny bit of mercy in your hearts, please, please, please do

REVIEW (once again) REVIEW (and yet again)!


End file.
